Antes de Mi
by Ropna
Summary: durante tanto tiempo he estado esperando sin darme cuenta, y ahora es necesario que comience otra vez... pero prometo que te encontrare! SS


**N/A: aqui los dejo con este fic, y algo IMPORTANTE, la que habla es sakura. ok? espero que les guste!**

**Antes de Mí**

Durante mucho tiempo estuve viendo, pensando, dudando; habían transcurrido 15 anos de mi vida estudiando y cuidando, preocupándome y esperando, esperando… Siempre fui una sonadora, hasta que una noche, llego El y deje de imaginar, hasta ese momento descubrí lo que era girar 360º; todo era perfecto; no veía, observaba; sentía; indagaba, el hacia que la vida me emocionara, a través de sus ojos descubrí los colores y de su tacto los placeres simples, con 15 anos parecía que hubiera vuelto a nacer, conociendo todo otra vez…

Cumplí 18 y todo seguía perfecto, aunque El nunca me había besado, no lo necesitaba, su sonrisa me contagiaba e incitaba, el me gustaba, era todo un calavera; me enseño lo que se siente que el mar choque con tus pies y lo delicioso de acostarse justo a la orilla de la playa; El era electrizante, cuando estaba cerca el aire se cargaba de su presencia y me hacia inmensamente feliz.

A los 20 anos, con la madurez de una mujer que aun veía ir al parque y columpiarse como lo mejor del mundo y cuya ciencia favorita era la física, me di cuenta de que lo amaba, de que llevaba amándolo desde los 15 anos, se lo dije y El me correspondió; note que había descuidado mi trabajo y mis amigos, por que solo quería estar con el y el conmigo, y recuerdo una ocasión en que el me dijo "yo estaré aquí hasta que tu puedas estarlo", me sentí como en una nube, El había sido hecho para mi, casi no parecía terrenal…

Luego, cuando tenía 26 me case con El, el día más feliz de mi vida, exceptuando quizás, el vago momento del beso del que no me di mucha cuenta; mi primer beso con El, mi primer beso con nadie… Fui inmensamente feliz, tuve 2 niños y 1 una niña que se parecía mucho a El, eran bellos y yo los adoraba, nunca me fue infiel, y aunque no recuerdo como era tener relaciones sexuales con El, estoy segura de que fueron maravillosas, perfectas…

Algunas veces escuchaba la voz de mi madre, pero era improbable por que ella había muerto hace tanto tiempo que se me hace imposible precisar una fecha.

Mi vida era plena, tenía todo lo que quería, una familia, un trabajo y eso que me complementaba… El

Desgraciadamente, nunca tuve muy buena memoria, no recuerdo muy bien como era la casa donde vivía, de hecho lo único que aun tengo en la mente es la sal de estar donde jugaba con los pequeños y con El; no recuerdo mi trabajo, que si bien sabia que tenia uno, no sabia cual era; no recuerdo si manejaba o si sabia cocinar; de hecho, en algún momento de mi vida me di cuenta de que no podía recordar la cara de mis hijos, que se parecían a El, y que no estaba con ellos mas que en la sala de estar.

Lo único de lo que siempre fui consiente fue de El, de sus hermosos ojos, que no eran ámbares, ni verdes, ni marrones, sino un color maravilloso y perfecto; de su cabello, tan rebelde como el y de su sonrisa, que podía encantar a una roca.

Llegue a los 70 con esa vaga idea de mi vida, pero con una muy clara de mi felicidad; aun cuando estaba en mi cama muriéndome de una enfermedad noble y sin dolor, la cual no recuerdo, era intensamente feliz con solo verlo a El, no se que habría pasado con mis hijos…

Resistí hasta los 73 anos, donde, consumida por la enfermedad tuve ya mi ultimo recuerdo, lo veía a El, su sonrisa tierna y sensual, mientras mi madre desde ese otro mundo me llamaba; por primera vez desde que lo conocí llore, era enmudecedor como mi pecho se encogía por el sufrimiento de dejarlo, intente sujetarlo, pero no podía levantar mi mano; mi madre seguía llamando; sentí su beso, el único de todos los que de seguro me había dado que había podido disfrutar plenamente, me sonroje y yo desesperada como estaba, solo pude atesorar mi ultimo momento con El felizmente…

No fue sino mucho tiempo después que me di cuenta de que a mis 73 anos yo no había envejecido mas allá de 20 anos y El tampoco; de que mi felicidad no había ido mas allá de El; de que no fui madre, ni sentí el sacrificio bello de pararse en la noche para dar de comer a un ser que yo junto con El había creado, lo cual era en todo caso improbable, por que nunca había tenido hijos…; de que perdí contacto con amigos que no tenia y que aun así extrañaba; de que mi madre nunca murió y de que yo nunca cumplí 20 anos, ni 18 ni 16, nunca había existido una boda, ni un primer beso… Solo era la efímera sensación de haber encontrado lo que estaba a punto de empezar a esperar… El.

"**Cuando se ha eliminado lo imposible,**

**aquello que queda, por improbable que sea, debe ser la verdad"**

**Sherlock Homes **

**Atte: Ropna**

**N/A: bien. Esto es algo que me salio un día después de leer un libro espectacular publicado por cierto en fanfiction, una adaptación de Earthbound, el cual sinceramente recomiendo a todo el mundo por que es espectacular; espero que les haya gustado, por fa dejen reviews, lo que mas me interesa saber el que pensaban que pasaba mientras leían la historia y con que sensación quedaron al final, y claro si les gusto o no… como sea dejen review si? Significa mucho para mi!**


End file.
